A Fairy's Tale
by Noctis108
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! 16 going on 600 Izzy is half fairy and half elf, sent to the human world to live with her brother Liam. Conflicts arise between her and the vampiric community, where she stirs up trouble and love. GODRIC/OC !PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Unexpected Encounters

Unexpected Encounters

Izzy sat and waited patiently on her brothers spacious patio for her two best friends to show up. They were suppose to be hosting a party tonight that started at ten o 'clock and it was already ten after eight. They didn't have much time to plan and put together. Izzy thought back to how she even met Kairi and Kira. It was three years ago after she first came to this world. She was sent here to live with her brother by her mother, the Queen of all Fae. You see each Fae must do a certain amount of living in the human world before they are given the right to live on their own, or the 'right of passage'. Which is given via the understanding of the human race. Izzy has a total of 997 years left to go, which she isn't to worried about, she loves her brother dearly and couldn't imagine ever being parted from him. Besides a millenia isn't very long for a fairy at all, they are immortal of course, all they have is time.

It was the beginning of fall and Izzy had started to notice all of the humans who looked to be her physical age hopping on long yellow automobiles she now knows are called buses. She later learned from her brother Liam that these said humans were going to school. Izzy became very excited because she loved school back home and the schooling here meant she would be able to learn about the humans and the human world. After all her brother wasn't a very good teacher, in fact humans and their ways seemed to make him uncomfortable. Izzy found this to be quite odd because he had been around humans for so long. She was to start school at the local high school and she would begin in the ninth grade as a freshman. Her first day was a breeze, she made friends, she was on the good side with the teachers, and she had tons of fun. But just as equally, she made enemies. As a fairy she could pass herself off to be human, something her brother could no longer do because he had been turned into a vampire almost six hundred years ago. Because Izzy was shielded from the vampiric world she had no idea why the humans opposed them so. The way Izzy saw it, they were creatures just like humans. They had just as many similarities as they did differences but Izzy felt as if she was the only one who ever really noticed them sometimes. And because of this belief she attracted many enemies. It angered her, not the indifferences between the two races, but the fact that her brother was vampire and a lot of people thought him to be evil, which he was definitely not.

She met Kairi and Kira during a lunch break at school one day. Kairi had been watching her eat a bowl of fruit, which is the only things fairies can eat, and decided that she would be the subject of his flirting for the week. Now, hitting on a girl was Kairi's specialty. His 'thang' as he liked to put it. He made his way over to her and sat down. She watched him and studied him which completely threw him off guard. Most the time the girl would be appalled by him and move away or she would be bashful and turn away , which is what he expected from Izzy. He had been at a loss of words and stood to go but then he was abruptly and very powerfully pulled back down into the seat. Izzy accidently used to much of her Fae strength as well as her ability to read minds. During her mind searching of Kairi to see if he had any dangerous intentions, she found that he really had no thoughts. Not because he was special in any way but because he was just 'dumb'. Izzy decided she wanted him by her side at all times, he became her first best friend. Unfortunately for Kairi, she had no intimate feelings for him, he was just a friend.

Then there was Kira, who was a new girl who came to the school from Oregon sometime in December. She was pretty, witty , and tons of fun. She was also Kairi's new subject of attention. Although he still had a soft spot for Izzy he figured two was better than one any day, and developed some fantasy that involved the three of them, a can of whip cream, and a cucumber. But the girls found themselves to be completely appalled by the fantasy. Izzy found that there was nothing remarkable about the individuals, only human was what they were, which made for a remarkable friendship. That was over three years ago.

Izzy looked up to see her two friends slowly but surely stepping onto the patio with her. It caught her off guard, she had been lost in her memories and didn't see them.

"It's about time." She piped up.

"No time for small talk right now we don't have very much time and everyone will be here in a couple of hours." Kira interrupted.

She grabbed her and Kairi's arms and drug them into Izzy's home that she and Kairi both treated like their own. It practically was, the three of them spent every waking moment here.

Once inside they made their way to the living room to set up shop and make the necessary phone calls that were needed for each of their parties. They were suppose to have the house to themselves for the weekend. Izzys brother was vampire Sheriff of Area eight, Houston Texas, and he was to go to Area Nine, Dallas, for a meeting with that Sheriff. But apparently the house wasn't going to be empty because gathered around were a bunch of people who were conversing with one another. Across the room stood Liam standing and conversing with a boy who looked to be around the same age as Izzy, sixteen or so. Liam noticed her arrival and his gaze landed on her, followed by the boys. Izzy couldn't take her eyes off of his when they locked into a gaze with one another. The boy had blue eyes, maybe even gray, short brown hair, and maybe a few inches taller than herself but not by much. The gaze was broken by Kira who was watching one of the vampires feed on one of the humans that Liam had sat out for snacks for whenever his guests became hungry.

"Oh my god they're vampires!" She hollered out.

"Did you just say that out loud Kira?"

Kairi hit his forehead and shook his head in shame and embarrassment. Just then a vampire dressed as a cowboy stood and made his way over to Izzy ignoring Kira's annoying outburst.

"My aren't you a tasty looking treat."

He bared his teeth and Izzy tilted her head and studied the vampires expressions, they were full of malice and she decided that he was a very sinister vampire. He reached for her arm and grabbed her yanking her frail body to his chest. Her hands flew up and landed against his torso trying to push him away. He held on to her tightly and he let out a laugh that shook her body and soul. Just then a white light shot from her hands and sent the vampire flying backwards at an enormous speed. He hit the wall over by Liam and the boy and fell unconscious. All the vampires in the room stood and bared their fangs.

"Enough!" The boy next to Liam yelled out. "Everyone, retract your fangs, now!"

This told Izzy that the boy had authority over the vampires. She also felt an aura around him that emitted tremendous power. Liam gestured for her and her friends to come to that side of the room. Once there he directed his attention to the rest of the room.

"She is not to be touched by anyone." Liam hollered out.

His hand landed on Izzy's shoulder but her attention was on the unconscious vampire on the floor a few feet from them. She hoped he was okay, she didn't mean to hurt him, at least not right away anyway. The young boy, she was now standing in front of, noticed her worries.

"He will be okay." Izzy looked up at him. "I am sorry for his actions."

Izzy smiled. "It's okay, its not your fault, please don't be sorry. " She held out her hand. "My name is Izzy!"

The boy looked at her and his gaze fell to her hand, she was about to pull it away forgetting that vampires don't shake hands when he grabbed it and slowly brought it to his lips. She allowed him to kiss it but noticed that Liams aura was full of worry and fear. The boy noticed too, he quickly looked at Liam and then back at Izzy.

"I am Godric!"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I NEED TO NOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING IT!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy plopped down on her bed and sighed. The feeling of Godrics lips on her hand still lingered.

"Oh my god, did you see how he looked at you Izzy?" Kira rushed over to her as Kairi shut the door.

"He's really hot!", she added, "And he seems about our age."

"Yeah but he's not, he's older, much older." Izzy stated mostly to herself.

"How do you know that?" Kairi asked.

"I can feel it, his aura is so strong. I've never felt anything like it."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he's old." Kira stated.

"That kind of aura only comes from age." Izzy rolled over on to her back and sat up. "Enough! We have a lot to do if we're still going to go through with this party."

Liam had apologized for the short notice but apparently the meeting location had been moved to Liam's nest instead of Godric's, who just so happened to be the Sheriff of Area nine. When she found that out she immediately understood why Godric was able to hold such authority over the vampires in the room, they were all from his area.

Kairi threw himself on the bed as well, he and Kira both watched Izzy. She was off in her own thoughts. Then they looked at each other and smiled. They had never seen her so lost over the thought of a boy. She had always been about them and schoolwork...and parties. She always said she never had time for boys. But now, three years after knowing her, they finally got to see her reactions over the opposite sex.

"Are you still thinking about him Izzy?" Kira whispered, her gaze falling on her best friend who looked both bewildered and appalled at her friends accusations.

"It's okay if you are." Kairi added. "We're sure he's still thinking about you too."

Both of her friends started roaring with laughter as she beat them with a pillow.

**GODRICS POV **

The tension in the room over Izzy's actions died down after she and her friends retreated to her room. But my excitement over her had all but dissipated. She was beautiful, unbelievably, I recounted the way her long, luscious, golden locks fell down around her face obnoxiously. Her large green eyes, her delicate frame, the softness of her hand against my lips. Her scent, I can't get that out of my mind at all. Her beauty was one thing to handle, but her scent was pushing me off of the wall, making my vampiric insinct's want to run wild. She was enchanting, even now I can still see her, smell her, feel her. She wasn't human that much was for sure, whatever she was Liam knew was dangerous, but I knew that he was far too protective over her to tell me what she was. Maybe I can find out directly from Izzy, because regardless of Liam's orders to stay away from her, I have no intentions of doing any such thing. I've never, in all of my two thousand years, met anyone like Izzy. My stay here in her home is going to be very interesting.

**IZZYS POV**

The plans are all made and the party is set up. Because the house is currently taken we will all be outside for the evening. Godric and Liam have both promised that no harm will come to any of the humans attending the party. I was worried about what everyone thought about me and my little fairy outburst earlier. I didn't mean to draw any unnecessary attention to myself, but that vampire, who I now know they call Stan, was out of line. No one touches me like that. If it wasn't for my brother and his stance in the vampiric community I would have likely killed him. I looked over at Kairi and Kira who were welcoming people in the front door and pointing to the direction of the pool. I'm so glad I told them about my fairy heritage when I did. They are so accepting, it took them a minute to get use to the idea of their best friend being a fairy, but they did, and I'm glad they accept me for me, not very many people would. It's been six months since I told them but it feels as if they've known all along.

Kairi noticed me watching them and slowly made his way over to me through the growing crowd of party goers.

"What ya doin' way over here by yourself? You should be enjoying yourself."

I didn't answer I just smiled and continued to watch the party which had just begun. I watched all the people with their drinks and their skimpy outfits and their dancing. The human world was very interesting. They would be waking up in the morning to resume their boring lives as students or employees, or even both. Where as the vampires, would wake up to no worries and more parties. The Fae and the Elven people were the same way.

Kairi sighed and leaned against the wall next to me with both arms behind his head.

"You look good tonight."

I was taken aback, Kairi had a sense of sincerity in his voice, it was meant to be a sweet remark. I looked down at my body, I had always felt a little insecure about it. Both in this world and in mine. I was beautiful yes, but I was small. I had curves, especially in my bathing suit that I was wearing, but I wasn't busty, nor did I have any extra filling anywhere.

"Thank you Kairi."

He smiled and nodded toward Kira. I watched as she jumped off of the diving board with a back flip. Now she was full in all the right places, and busty too. Kairi once said that I was angelic and resembled all of the fairy tale fairies. He said that I looked like what everyone imagined fairies to look like, slender, beautiful, magical. And he always said that Kira resembled 'Shakira'. Kira laughed and blushed and threw a book at Kairi. But after she left the room, he leaned in to my ear and whispered that he'd pick a fairy over Shakira any day. But that was before he started severely crushing on Kira, when he still was head over heels for me. Now he can't take his eyes off of her.

"You know, maybe you should go and talk to Godric. I was in the kitchen earlier and overheard him and your brother talking." I looked at Kairi and he continued. "The conversation was definitely heated. Godric asked your brother if he could get to know you a little more and your brother flipped out and told him that he had to stay away from you."

I was definitely angry, who in the hell did Liam think he was? He had no right to choose who I could and couldn't see. Even if it was for my protection, which I'm sure it was. Still, why would he be protecting me from Godric. Kairi nudged me and I was brought back into reality.

"What else did they say?" I asked.

"I don't know," Kairi shrugged, "thats all they talked about pertaining to you because they got interrupted by somebody who Godric called Isabele. She said that Stan was furious and wanted to speak with him. I could only guess why." Kairi mocked. "So go and talk to him already, he's interested in you and you're obviously interested in him."

I thought about it for a second and then decided to go and get something to eat. I bid Kairi farewell and headed for the kitchen. Once their I dived into the fridge an pulled out some cherries. I put a handful in a bowl and then rinsed them off. I stood against the counter and then popped one in my mouth after plucking off the stem.

"So you like cherries?"

I was caught completely off guard by the sudden intrusion and nearly choked on my cherry. There in the doorway stood Godric.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I quickly swallowed my cherry. He walked over to me and looked at my bowl.

"I heard they go well with whip cream."

I didn't answer but felt myself blushing.

"Your blushing."

'Obviously' I thought to myself. He stepped closer, our bodies only inches from one another. Then he reached above my head to a shelf and grabbed something. I could smell him and I felt my tummy bunch up into a thousand little knots. There was a warm sensation I had never felt before pulling itself from the depths of my abdomen. I stopped breathing when he brushed himself against my body. When his hand came back from over my head he was holding a can of whip cream. I was hoping he hadn't seen that it was behind me, simply because I can't eat anything other than fruit, a Fae's body isn't made to digest and fortunately fruit is something our bodies consume all of so there is no need for the digestion process.

"Have you ever tried one with whip cream?" Godric asked.

I shook my head. I watched as he pulled off the lid and thats when I decided that maybe I should have a little fun. He accidently squirted some on his thumb and he was going to wipe it on his khaki pants when I abruptly grabbed his hand. I brought his thumb up to my face and I glanced at him before popping it into my mouth. I watched his head tilt to the side and his mouth as it slid slightly ajar at my sudden actions. When all of the cream had been sucked from his thumb he slowly removed it from my mouth. I stood there standing against the counter licking my lips and staring at him as he stared at me. His expression was still the same, bewilderment shown through his eyes and his mouth was still ajar. I smiled and stepped closer to him, he didn't move. My chest was against his and I placed a hand against it. He was incredibly powerful. I felt something stir between my legs.

"What's the matter Godric? Were you not expecting that?"

His mouth curved into a wicked grin on one side and I swear I saw something savage flash through his eyes. He was definitely thinking about doing something bad. I grinned and placed both hands on his chest. I let them linger there for a moment and then pushed him back. I began walking back to the pool but he grabbed my arm. I turned to face him and then raised my eyebrows waiting for him to say or ask something.

"What are you?"

He was still holding on to my arm. Then a wave of fear rushed over me. I pulled away from his grip.

"I need to go, I have a party to host."

I turned and sped for the door. I couldn't believe I had acted in such a way. That wasn't me, I wasn't some cheap fang banger. Why did I just act like one of them. I ran into something hard and looked up to see Godric blocking the doorway.

"Please move." I pleaded not wanting to meet his gaze but doing so anyway. He seemed confused and hurt at my sudden change of attitude.

"You're scared." He stated. "From what? Are you in danger?"

My heart sank at the determination in his voice and eyes. He was trying to protect me. Why? He didn't even know me

"I will be if I continue speaking with you."

He found amusement in my statement but I could see some form of insecurity flash through his eyes.

"I will not harm you."

"Are you sure of that?" I wanted to mark on the insecurity I saw in him a second ago.

"It's not you I'm afraid of Godric..." I paused for a minute "They will kill me if..."

"IZZY!"

My back stiffened. I hadn't heard Liam walk into the room. Godric's gaze fell to him and hardened into a glare, as did Liams. Something definitely happened between the two of them, more than what was seen by Kairi anyway.

"I told you to stay away from her."

"And I told you I answer to know one."

Even though Liam was nearly twice the size of Godric he was only half the age and stood no chance against him. Just then a tall blond man walked in and stood behind Godric.

"Liam come on, its not that big of a problem. We were just talking." I tugged at his shirt sleeve and tried pleading with him.

"No '_Kida_' you can't be romantically involved with a vampire. Not that his intentions were romantic anyway." He directed that last part of the sentence towards Godric.

Izzy looked at Godric. What did Liam mean? That Godric's intentions were to just bed me. I laughed to myself, of course they were. He was a vampire. But even still weren't those just my intentions as well? I stopped laughing when I noticed all three vampires staring at me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something that humored me."

A small smile appeared on Godrics face.

"Humor me." He whispered as if the other two vampires weren't present.

"I'd rather not." I whispered back.

He tilted his head to the side and I mimicked him.

"'_Kida_' are you really going to do this, your going to flirt with him in front of me. I forbid it."

"You can't forbid me you have no right."

"You know the consequences."

I looked back at Godric. His head was still tilted to the side and I giggled.

"Are you still humoring yourself?" Godric asked.

"I am." I nodded to him.

"He raised his eyebrows wanting in on my thoughts.

"I find you to be ridiculously cute, and very handsome. But unfortunately, as I reside with Liam, I must obey him."

I bit my lip in regret as I let the words fall off of it. I didn't bother looking at Godric for another second. I just shot Liam a glare and then left the kitchen as quickly as possible.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I NEED TO NOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING IT!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**GODRICS POV**

I watched as Izzy left the kitchen. The look she gave Liam told me that she wasn't happy and didn't mean what she told me. I find the relationship Liam has with this unique girl to be very odd. She wasn't his human because he hasn't lay claim to her. Unless she forbids to be claimed by anyone. I chuckled to myself, that seemed like her. I turned to Liam who was still glaring at me.

"I can see that I am no longer welcome, I will take my leave then."

Liam shook his head and held up his hand.

"It seems that I may have over reacted. Izzy is...different. I just don't want her getting hurt."

"What exactly is she?"

"Not for me to say. But if you wish to see her, I can't stop you. I was wrong for trying. But do be careful, trouble follows close behind that girl."

"I appreciate your approval, but I don't need it. Let me remind you that you haven't laid claim to her, and even though this is your nest, I am much older."

"Yes I know, I was wrong and I will leave the two of you alone. But know this, that girl is solely under my protection. If anything were to happen to her...no law would keep me from avenging. And for her, I will show no mercy, even if I die trying."

I saw the determination in his eyes and decided not to say anything more. He really cared for this girl and that showed. I turned my attention to my child Eric who had come in not too long ago. I gave him a nod to let him know I was fine and then watched him as he took his leave. He was very loyal, you don't see loyalty like his in very many these days. But I see that loyalty in Izzy for Liam. But why? What were they to each other? For him to care so deeply for her and not lay claim, was unlike any vampire.

**IZZYS POV**

The next night I went to Liam's study with the sole intention to 'give him piece of my mind' as they liked to say in this world. I couldn't believe he would 'rain down on my parade' like that, that he would interfere. I saw no imminent danger in speaking with Godric. It was completely harmless and he over reacted. I was beyond angry. He can't do this, he can't keep shielding me from every damn thing. I've had enough and hes going to here it from me. I came to the large, oak wood, double doors and didn't even bother knocking I just barged right through. Much to my embarrassment I didn't notice Godric sitting with Liam in front of his fire place. And I blurted out what was on my mind before I could catch myself.

"LIAM! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! THE AUDACITY! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHOM I CAN AND CAN'T SPEAK WITH! DESPITE THE CONSEQUENCES, YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT. YOU SHOULD HAVE MINDED YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

My face grew bright red when I saw Godric turn around from the couch across from Liam to look at me. I saw a smile spread across Liam's face. He found the whole scene to be funny.

"Nice of you to join us '_Kida_'. Have a seat."

I hesitated but realized that it would be rude towards Godric for me to decline Liam's invitation to converse with them. I slowly and bashfully sat down on a chair not too far from where the two couches lay across from one another. I was directly in front of the fireplace and found its warmth to be very comforting despite the embarrassment from my outburst. It's times like these that I wish it would be okay to use my fairy powers to disappear and run to some deep, dark hole in the ground. I shook myself from my sudden shame and looked at Godric who had been watching me. It was Liam who spoke up first.

"So Izzy, what were you saying?"

"Nothing, nothing important." I answered barely audible for either of the vampires to hear.

"Are you sure because you sounded pretty upset." Godric added.

I watched him for a moment and then turned to watch Liam. I had just noticed it, the tension that was so strong between the two the previous night was gone. What exactly had Liam and Godric been talking about in here. Were they talking about Godric's involvement with me? Did Liam tell Godric about me? My heart sank, what was Godric thinking about it all? Why? Why would Liam go and give details about me to some one I barely even knew. No, that couldn't be, Liam would never do any such thing. He would give me the chance to decide if I wanted the said person to know about me. I laughed at myself. Of course, how could I just jump to conclusions about my brother like that. He would never betray me. Besides my well being would be at stake and he would never risk that.

"The two of you were busy with something important I'm sure. I'll talk with you later Liam."

With that I stood up and headed for the doors I nearly knocked down.

"What plans do you have for the evening?" Liam quickly asked before I got a chance to shut the doors.

"None, why?"

"Just asking, let me know if you decide to leave the villa."

"Yes Liam."

I gave him an exasperated sigh and after nodding to Godric shut the double doors back. I leaned against them for a second to run through my mind the previous ten minutes. I closed my eyes sighing again, this was going to be a long night.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I NEED TO NOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING IT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**IZZYS POV**

I walked silently through the dark villa that night, it was three in the morning. If I had been human then I would be in bed at this hour, getting ready for school in the morning but I wasn't, and sleep was not a necessity. I was bored, both Kira and Kairi had been called home by their parents because they apparently spent too much time over here and needed to spend some quality time with their family for once. I didn't object to that. I had stolen them for long enough. They were human and needed to eventually get on with their human lives. In fact, I really only had this year and next year left before I would lose them forever. They would be going away fro college, and even though I had been humoring them by looking for colleges to go away with them to as well, I would not be going. It wasn't my place. To live a human life. Besides if I continued to stay in their lives then they would eventually lose touch with reality and think that life was all some great big fantasy. Which for them, it wasn't. It was hard, life was no game, it was a challenge that every human had to overcome. They wouldn't overcome it with me and my magic around all of the time.

I made my way back to my room and plopped down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as my thoughts unwillingly slid over Godric. I wonder what he was doing right now. He had retired to his room for the evening rather early tonight. Was he asleep already, or feeding? Maybe he was making love to one of the humans that Liam has employed and living here. I shook my head and stood to go downstairs. I wanted to go for a walk to get the jealous thoughts of another woman all over a man that I didn't even know out of my head. This was really killing me. I had never felt this way for anyone before. What made this boy any different from the rest. I can't believe myself, have I fallen for him? Is that what this is?

Before I could open the door there was a knock on the other side. Finally, I thought, Liam, now I could finish what I had started earlier this evening. When the door opened my heart sank when I saw that it wasn't Liam, instead, walking through my door and softly shutting it behind him was Godric. He turned around and stood there watching me. I was beyond irritated now, I wasn't some damn zoo animal for him to gawk at. I opened my mouth to begin my fit of rage but he held up a hand signaling for me to let him begin. I closed my mouth and crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him.

"Well speak, what are you doing in my room?"

Before I could blink I was being thrown against the wall and held there with my arms pinned against my sides by Godric. He tilted his head to the side and studied me for a moment.

"You're very feisty, and stubborn, at least thats what Liam says." He raised his eyebrows but his face was stern, he wasn't done talking yet.

"I can be, now you better let go of me."

"Else what?" He whispered into my ear.

"If you think that you're going to bed me, you've lost your mind. If thats what you've come for then you should leave now."

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do last night in the kitchen?" He leaned in to my ear pressing me against the wall with his body. "I would have gladly done so, right then and there, on the counter top your were leaning against. But we were unfortunately interrupted."

"I wasn't trying to bed you Godric. I was merely just..."

"Being a tease? Well that isn't fair, hasn't Liam ever told you what happens when one teases a vampire, especially a human?"

"No, he doesn't speak much about vampires, or anything pertaining to race even."

This, for some reason, caught Godric's attention. He released his grip from me and I slid away from him.

"Why is this?"

"I don't know, he says I have no place in the vampire world and not to worry myself about such things as 'vampires'" I mocked, remembering Liam's words.

"What is Liam to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he your lover?"

I grimaced, at the words Godric used.

"No way, my lover, hes my brother..."

The words slid off of my tongue before I could catch them. Godric raised his eyebrows.

"Your brother? Liam is over six hundred years old, how is that possible? You are but a child?" He looked at me with pure puzzlement in his eyes. "Are you not?"

I shrugged giving up, there was no way out of this. Godric wasn't human, he couldn't be fooled. I had led myself into this trap. Godric had no plans to hurt me, he would have done so by now. I just needed to trust him and hope for the best.

"I appear to be young, but like you, I'm not. I'm six hundred, almost, the same age as Liam."

"Again I ask, how is that possible? He looks nearly twice your age."

"We were born together, as twins, half Fae and half Elven. Both races are immortal, but sometimes mixing the races can sometimes lead to the offspring never reaching their immortal age. I stopped growing when I was in my sixteenth year. Liam did not, he kept growing, and with his growth grew envious of my inability to do so. So he left the fairy world and our Fae mother who was in charge of our upbringing. He left us and came to the human world, we never saw him again. Centuries passed and we assumed him to be dead but my mother sent me here in the 1800's to look for any descendants that Liam may or may not have had. I found no descendants but I found him, I was so happy, but he wasn't the same. As I watched from a distance I saw that he drank blood, worshiped the night, and was no longer the Liam I knew. I went home and told my mother that I had found nothing. She found out I lied to her when she came across an old journal a few years ago. She went to her brother, who was the King at the time, and demanded access to the human world one last time. She wanted to go and see Liam. He denied her the pleasure, saying that Liam, according to my details, must be a vampire and could have nothing to do with the Fae world any longer. Well the king met his demise not too long after that and my mother took the thrown as he had no legit heirs. She came to visit Liam and asked if he would watch over and protect me while I stayed here in the human world for my 'right of passage'. Which is when a fairy must cross over and live in the human world for a thousand years to develop an understanding with the humans. Apparently it is to make us a better Fae, an understanding and kind hearted Fae. I quite frankly find the passage to be quite absurd. But Liam says that thats the elven blood talking. I think that the 'right of passage' has more to do with becoming familiar with ourselves then it does with humans. We can't do that in a world full of magic and nonsense."

I giggled at my last statement and then turned to Godric. He was staring at me in bewilderment.

"You must think me to be crazy now." I blushed looking down at the carpeted floor beneath my toes.

He shook his head.

"Not at all, I figured you to be a Fae descendant, or an elemental creature. But to actually be a Fae yourself, is amazing. I do see it though. The magic flows all around you, I have never felt such a being before. In all of my two thousand years I can still be surprised."

The look on his face told me that he didn't mean to let that slip. I took advantage of it.

"You are two thousand years old!"

He moved to my bed and sat next to me after I fell on it in disbelief. Two thousand years made him older than the one the humans called 'Jesus'. The man my two best friends worshiped."

"You have seen so much then!"

"Yes, I suppose I have seen quite a bit."

"Will you tell me? I've told you about me, now it is your turn."

"Another evening, right now I want to hear more about you? I find you to be the most intriguing person I have ever met."

"Yes but you have met so many people, historical people. You've seen so many historical events to right?"

"Yes, but again, nothing compares to you."

I turned away and blushed, there he goes again, using that ridiculous charm of his.

"What is wrong?" He marked my sudden modesty.

"No ones ever said anything like that to me before. It's nice."

He smiled.

"Which leads me to something else, you have been a virgin for nearly six hundred years?"

"What makes you think that I am a virgin?" My face blushed over twice more. I was on fire with embarrassment as he leaned over and put his lips to my ear.

"I'm a vampire Izzy, I can smell your innocence."

There it was, that warm fuzzy feeling building up in the pit of my stomach again."

"I guess that answers my question?" He softly laughed.

"What does." I looked at him in puzzlement.

"Your sudden arousal."

"You can smell that too?" I looked away, I really didn't know what to do. "Yes I'm a virgin."

I looked up at Godric who smiled.

"Do not be ashamed of it. To hold on to your innocence for that long is amazing. I do believe that virgin blood that is that old would taste exquisite."

I blushed again, now he was thinking about drinking my blood. That should actually make me want to run away but there was something about this boy that was truly different.

"Godric can we talk about something else?"

"Of course, tell me about faeries and elves. I knew faeries existed but they haven't been seen for over a millenia or so, as for elves I'm completely oblivious."

"Umm...honestly, there isn't much to tell. I don't really know much about elves. I was raised by my Fae mother as I told you before and according to her our father didn't want us to know anything about him or the elven race until he deemed us ready. The faeries themselves know very little. The elves are a very private race. Basically I've told you everything that I have told Kairi and Kira."

"You have told them about yourself?"

"Yes, much to my brothers dismay I have. They are my best friends, and even though there human, they are more than the average human, and are perfectly capable of handling news such as this. They have treated me no differently from when they first met me."

I looked to the window and noticed the sky growing paler. Liam's villa was light tight but I had opened my window earlier to get some fresh air circulating throughout the room. I turned back to Godric, he too had been looking out of the window and out at the sky.

"You should be getting to bed soon, I heard vampires can get really cranky when they stay up too late."

"As should you, you have been up all night as well."

I shook my head.

"No, thats where my elven blood comes in, elves have no need for sleep."

He looked at me amazed still and I giggled giving him a shove.

"Seriously, if you do that too much your face I going to freeze like that."

He smiled and looked to the door.

"I don't really want to leave, I'm enjoying talking to you. You are very interesting..." He turned around to look back at me again. "And very beautiful."

I blushed.

"Thank you Godric."

He stood to go and walked towards the door. I felt my heart sink, I didn't want him to go either, but he needed to rest. And there was always tomorrow. At least I hoped so anyway. Godric turned back to me before opening the door.

"One more thing. Your brother, he called you '_Kida_', what does it mean?"

"It is the elven word for Princess. He's the only one that calls me that anymore. Next to my mother anyway. I guess I prefer it over Izzy any day though."

"Izzy is a nice name, it fits you for some reason."

"Izzy is a nickname. I prefer to be called by my given name, but everyone here thinks its too old fashioned."

Godric looked puzzled.

"Is Izzy not your given name?"

"Definitely not, Izzy is too human for a Fae, thats what mother says." I laughed. "My given name is Isolde."

Godrics eyes lit up, I could tell he had taken a liking to my given name right away.

"Isolde! That is very beautiful, it is Celtic right?"

I nodded.

"Its a very unique name for a girl these days."

"Then it suits me perfectly right?" I gave him one of those shy smiles and bit my lip.

He grinned.

"That it does. I hope that you permit me the privilege of calling you by your given name?"

"Yes, of course, I told you I prefer it. You'll be the only one though." I gave him a hesitant look.

"Even better."

He walked up to me again and leaned in planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night. That is if your not busy."

"For you I'll be sure not to be." I teased.

He gave me that devilish grin and was gone before I had a chance to blink.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I NEED TO NOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING IT!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning I was in the kitchen talking with Kairi, who had decided to sneak over her after an argument with his mother. Kairi's background was a little out of the ordinary. He was from Japan, at least his parents were. His father left his mother for some high up American woman he worked alongside, she was the co-executive of the company they worked for, and he was the executive. Kairi guess' that his father got tired of his mothers incessant nagging. But I think that that wasn't the issue at all, I think that his father just wanted an independent woman. A woman who didn't need to be taken care of, who would give him his own freedom every now and than. The again maybe thats what Kairi was trying to get at. I felt sorry for him. You could see the pain in his eyes. His mother took it out on him, she sees his father in him. So she automatically assumes that he is the same pig her husband is.

I watched Kairi as he twirled his fingers around in his glass of water. He was very handsome, I had to admit. He was tall, had dark brown hair, that seemed to glow in the sun light. He had the most gorgeous eyes, they were brown, but they too seemed to have a glowing effect to them. They appeared to be glowing behind the iris', causing this hazel effect every now and then. He was a very interesting human. He looked up from his water and caught me staring at him. He didn't give me that goofy '_see I knew you liked me'_ smile either. He just watched me watching him. It was sweet, and then I felt this connection, this bond that shot from me and then straight to him. It was different I couldn't quite pinpoint it. Then it hit me, and my stomach sank, it was an aura, Kairi had an aura. Just then Liam walked into the kitchen and caught me off guard.

"What are the two of you up to tonight?"

It was already nightfall, I hadn't realized, how long had I been sitting here staring at Kairi? How long had Kairi been staring at me? And for him to not say anything, that was really weird. I looked back at Kairi who had stood up.

"Nothing, I have to get back to my mother. She's kind of lost her mind, and I need to go help her find it."

I smiled, Kairi's sense of humor was always nice. Hilarious in fact but at this moment I couldn't bring myself to laugh. I was stunned, almost scared to death. How come I never felt this aura before? Three years of knowing Kairi, three years and I'm just now noticing this aura. In fact, I know that Kairi had no aura before because of that day in the cafeteria, I felt him and there was nothing,no aura. Then I read him, he had nothing on his mind, nothing at all. But then again, I was new to humans then, I didn't know at the time that even the dumb ones think about something. They always have something on their minds, Kairi had nothing, not even static. It should have hit me later but I guess I was to caught up with our friendship to catch on to it. It's not that Kairi had no thoughts that day. Its that Kairi was shielding me from reading him. He knew what I was right then and there.

Liam laughed and opened the fridge, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of true blood. Kairi and I locked gazes neither pulling away from each other. This was my chance, to check him again, to see if there was anything I missed from that day. Still nothing. Kairi shook his head and smiled, my stomach sank. He knew what I was trying to do.

"I'll see you later Izzy."

I watched him leave and I felt the horror of it all hit me full force. I needed to talk to some one about this, but who. Not Kira, she wasn't going to cut it. I needed to talk to someone who would take me seriously. Someone who would know a little bit about the supernatural of this world. _Godric._ Yes he would listen, and he's been around for so long I'm sure he could offer some insight on whats going on with Kairi. I turned to Liam who was leaning against the counter and watching me carefully.

"Are you okay _Kida_?

"Yes I'm fine, where is Godric?"

I watched as Liam tilted his head back and downed the rest of the bottle. Then he reached over and tossed the bottle into the trash can. He leaned back against the counter again and continued to watch me.

"He's taking care of some issues back in Dallas. He's in the study, speaking on the phone. Why?"

"Just asking."

I turned back to look at the sliding glass door that led to the patio, that Kairi just left from. Maybe it was just me. Maybe I was just out of it. No, that couldn't be it. Kairi had shook his head and smiled, as if he knew of my intentions. He knew what I was doing. If that is true, in which case I'm sure it is, then that day in the cafeteria when Kairi had stood to leave from the table. He was leaving because he knew what I was. He knew what I was so when I pulled him back into the chair, he immediately put up his shields so that I couldn't read his mind. Kairi wasn't human, he couldn't be.

"And your just now noticing this _Kida_?"

I jerked my head to stare at Liam. Oh that was right, I forgot he was in the room. Even though, Liam was a vampire, he still kept all of his Fae and Elven traits. He could still use his magic, and he could still read minds. He had been read my mind. And what does he mean by_ 'just now noticing this.' _ had he noticed something that I didn't? But how is that possible if Kairi was my friend. I should have noticed it, I should have felt this aura way before now, despite the incident in the cafeteria. I'm such a fool, I should have double checked Kairi and Kira.

"Yes, you should have."

"Liam did you know about Kairi's aura?"

"Yes."

"For how long, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's not a threat to you or any of us _Kida_. And I figured he was your friend, you would figure it out sooner or later."

"But how did you catch on to him and I didn't"

"I read him the minute you brought him home to meet me. He thought me to be _just_ a vampire so he kept his shields down. I'm always watching for powerful auras. I'm a sheriff and I have to protect my area. Its my job to know what creatures enter my domain. And because he's _your _friend. You dubbed him as trustworthy so there was no need for you to have to keep your shields up and continue to watch for an aura when you were with him and Kira. He knew this as well."

"So he played me!"

"No, he didn't play you. He wanted to be your friend, he saw that you accepted him as a human, so he figured why not keep it that way."

"Then what is he, and why didn't he tell me when I confessed to him and Kira what I truly was?"

Liam laughed and walked to the doorway.

"_Kida, Kida, Kida_, because he's an elf."

Everything went dizzy and I felt myself needing to pass out right then and there on the table I was sitting at.

"You know that elves are private. They don't release their true identities to just anybody."

Then he turned back around and bore his gaze into my soul.

"But remember, when I said that he was no threat to us. He is no threat to us because he is our friend, he can be very destructive if he wanted to be. Elves aren't ones to be messed with."

And with that Liam took his leave and left me with my thoughts and worries. He was an elf. I had never met an elf other than my father before. But my father had only ever come to see me three times in my six hundred years. I have been in the midst of this elf, unknowingly, for the last three years.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I NEED TO NOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING IT!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**GODRICS POV**

I turned around from speaking with Isabel to see Liam walking out of the kitchen and into the study. He was dressed in leather pants and a button up silk shirt that was loosely thrown on and not buttoned. I have always admired his ability to throw anything on and make it look good no matter. He was just one of those people I guess. He wasn't one of those who that anything on him looked good, it was just that he never cared. It was very admirable.

He looked up and gave me a nod when he saw me watching him. I wondered if there were still any hard feelings left between us. I hoped not, the bond he and Isolde shared as siblings seemed to be really strong. If Isolde was to accept me her brother would have to too, so any tension between him and I would hinder anything that Isolde and I had going for one another.

"Godric, it seems that Izzy is looking for you." He stated stopping in front of me.

"Is she?"

"Yes."

Just then Isolde walked into the room and I was blown away. She was wearing a white dress and was barefoot, it was a simple dress that came to her thighs. I found it to be rather short, but it looked very good on her. Her curls were let down and were flying all over the place as she quickly made her way to where Liam and I stood talking. I never realized how long her hair really was until just now. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but notice how her attire made her look like she just popped out of a fairy tale scene. She fit a fairy's image perfectly. She noticed me staring at her and smiled before turning to Liam. If I was human I would have been blushing as I noticed that my mouth was slightly open. I was drooling over this girl. I couldn't believe it, I had never acted in such away. Drooling over any girl a thousand years ago would have been a joke to me. But times are different and I don't find myself thinking much like a vampire anymore. Besides that this girl was different, beyond anything I have ever come across before. She was going to cause problems, I could feel it, but I would welcome any obstacles that came our way. To hold and be held by this goddess for the rest of eternity would be a gift from the Gods, if they truly existed. I smiled to myself. Eternity would be ours.

"Liam I need to talk to you still."

Her brother looked from me to her and then pulled her to the other side of the room. He seemed to be irritated about something. Maybe he had something he had to attend to. I wondered why he hadn't taken her from the room to speak with her. Surely he knew that I would still be able to hear their conversation. I glanced back over at them. Maybe not, maybe he and Isolde didn't really have anything important to talk about and he didn't want to go out of his way to leave the room to talk to her about petty things. I turned to face the fireplace which was burning brightly, I watched the embers as they licked the top of the fireplace and danced wildly for me. I grinned, I wondered if Isolde would ever dance wildly for me. I felt a rush of lust and desire for the girl was over me. I had to stop, I would end up running over there and ripping that pretty little dress off of her, taking her right there in front of Liam. Hell Liam could join us if he wanted to. I shook my head violently, that was her brother what was I thinking. Of course I would kill any man who touched her like that. So why would even think about sharing her with anyone. Yes I have shared many women before, and several with Eric. Hell I even remember sharing women with Liam on a couple accounts. But not this girl, I would never share this girl with anyone, not even Eric. I closed my eyes and allowed the flames to try and entice me into reopening them. But I was never going to give them the satisfaction. I decided to tune myself into the conversation that Liam and Isolde were still having.

"Liam, will you allow me to have a relationship with him or not?"

I heard Isolde ask, she sounded very irritated. She had been trying to pry the answer from Liam for some time now. So I guess that Liam did still have hard feeling against the idea.

"Why, has he asked you to have a relationship with him?"

"No, I'm just asking in case..."

"In case you decide that being with him, a vampire, is what you really want!"

"What, what do you mean, and why do you say it like that? As if your not a vampire yourself."

"I never said I wasn't _Kida, _but you need to remember that '_we',_ vampires aren't like humans. We don't normally engage in romantic activity. The closest most of us get to anything pertaining to romance is sex and even that is biased."

"What do you mean, how so."

"Because we don't believe sex to be related to romance. We believe sex to solely be an act of feeding. Then there are also the dangers and terrors of intimacy with a vampire. If the vampire is too hungry or is too careless, or even if the vampire gets caught up in the heat of sex, like most of us do, then that vampire could end up taking too much blood."

"How is it an 'act of feeding'? Vampires don't enjoy sex?"

"We enjoy sex, but a lot of us engage in the act because it speeds up the heart beat, thus the blood flow is faster. Its why we take blood when the other is having an orgasm. A lot of vampires prefer sex as their primary act feeding. It generates more blood flow, as well as ungodly amounts of pleasure. "

"You think I wish to have sex with Godric?"

"_'Kida' _you are a six hundred year old Fae virgin. Sex is an essential part of a feries life. We're wild for it. I'm surprised you made it this for without a mans touch."

"Shut up!"

I smiled, I could tell that Isolde was embarrassed with the current conversation she and her brother were engaged in.

"Look, if you want to court Godric, then be my guest. But don't say I didn't warn you if he beds you, feeds from you, and then leaves for Dallas with out a word the next day. We're vampires Izzy, not soul mates."

Her lack of a response told me that she was hurt. No under any other circumstance Liam would be right, about vampires not wanting to be romantically involved. About being in in only for the blood. But he was wrong when it came to my intentions for his sister. I think I can truly, carefully, but truly say that I may be falling for her.

"I'll be in my room for the night Liam."

"I don't mean to upset you, if you think that you may, have feelings for him, then by all means go for it. But be careful, please, for the sake of your sanity. I care for you and I don't want him to have in pieces lying all over the floor, emotionally speaking of course."

I heard her giggle and knew that her mood had lightened up a bit. Which was good, I didn't want her to be upset when I went to see her later tonight. I turned around when I found them no longer talking amongst one another. They were looking at each other but neither of them were talking, thats when I noticed that they were sharing a mental conversation. I forget that Fae communicate with each other telepathically. I wonder if there was some way for Isolde and I to share thoughts in that way. That would be very interesting. I would be able to make her blush and giggle anywhere and in front of anyone. No one would have the slightest clue. It would be brilliant.

"I would enjoy someones company right about now." I spoke up breaking there trance.

Isolde looked my way but Liam turned to face the doorway.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I desire a human companion for the evening." he turned back and looked from Isolde and then to me. "You two place nice now."

I watched him leave and shut the doors behind him. I then turned back to Isolde who was walking towards me.

"So what do you have planned for this evening?" She asked with that gorgeous smile spreading over her face.

"Nothing much, I hope you kept yourself available like you promised."

"I did."

"Then would you like to share this evening with me?"

"I would." She looked hesitant and quickly took a look at the door that Liam had just left from.

"Don't worry Isolde, your brother is right about vampires and their intentions and desire for blood. But thats not true in this instance. You are far to unique for me to not care about. Any other vampire yes, but not I. I would be a fool, I've lived for two thousand years and I have never met a girl like you. I'm not going to jeopardize that."

I watched her smile. She turned around and headed for the door when she had opened it she turned back to me.

"Are you coming or not."

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I NEED TO NOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING IT!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Godric followed Izzy, she took him up a set of stairs and into a large bedroom. She shut and locked the door, then turned around and leaned her back against it. She watched him while biting her lip. He watched the pulse on her neck. It was quickening more and more with every passing second. He smiled. She raised her eyebrow as if expecting an explanation.

"I'm hungry."

Izzy's back immediately straightened up as alarm took over her. She wasn't expecting that. She would have offered him something but her brother didn't carry Trublood's, he didn't drink them, and she didn't much feel like hunting down a human.

"I'll go get you someone."

She turned to unlock the door but found herself being pressed against it. Godric was holding her against the door with his body. The top part of him eased off of her when he saw that she wasn't struggling. He ran his hand up her back and to her neck where a knot held her dress up. His fingers grasped an end of a strand and he slowly pulled it loose. He watched as her hands, which were placed on the door, balled into fists. She wasn't angry. He could smell her arousal, she wanted this, but he could smell something else as well. With the arousal came the faint smell of blood. The knot fell apart and Izzy gasped as her dress fell to the floor. Now the only thing that was on her body were her underwear which Godric had found the lining of and had worked his fingers into. Her breathing was getting harder as she found the sensations within her to unbearable. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible and with all of the pride and dignity she had left she used one of her Fae powers to throw Godric back. She quickly turned around covering up her breasts to watch Godric as he rose from one of the far walls. He wasn't hurt but was very surprised. He slowly walked back to Izzy.

"I love to play rough, but with you Isolde, I wish to be very gentle."

"I'm not a whore."

"I never said you were."

"I don't want to…have sex with you. Not tonight."

He averted his eyes to her panties. He cocked his head to the side thinking about the thing that lurked beneath them and how the smell of it was begging him to take her. It took all of his strength to pull himself back together. He stepped a little closer to her until he could practically smell the sweat on her face. It had a unique scent to it as well.

"I am sorry if I have harmed you in anyway. I'm finding it very difficult to not drain you."

He expected her eyes to widen in fear and for her body to back up into the door behind her. But much to his surprise she gave him a small smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that."

"You know?"

"Yes, I know what the fairy blood does to vampires and why one of them would desire it so much."

The edge of Godric's mouth slid up into a smile. He was going to raise his hand to cup her cheek but she beat him to the punch. She placed both hands on each side of his face and ran them back through his hair ever so slowly. Godric closed his eyes to enjoy the touch.

"You shouldn't tease me Isolde, this is hard enough, you have no idea what you are doing to me."

"I do."

"You don't. If you could hear the thoughts that are running through my mind right now…of the things I want to do to you. You would be running away screaming."

With that he opened his eyes to still see her smiling at him. He was literally struck dumb. There wasn't an ounce of fear in this damn girl.

"I know."

"Do you?" Godric replied sarcastically.

"I know of how you wish to crush my body in your arms, to listen to me scream as you suck every drop of my blood from my body. How you wish to make love to me…or rather, fuck me senseless against the floor in every possible way. I know that you wish to have me on my hands and knees with my hair in your hands, and most importantly, how you want so badly to hear me spill your name from my mouth over and over again while the whole world listens."

Godric stared at Isolde with a smirk forming on his face.

"You can read my mind?"

"Yes. But I didn't this time, I just somehow…knew what you wanted."

Godric pushed her back against the door again. This time picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasped at the feel of his cock between her legs. He smiled as a deep blush spread across her face. He leaned in to her ear and whispered as lightly as possible.

"If you know all of that, then let me have you."

"I want to…"

"Yes."

"…But I think that we're on to separate levels here. I think you just want to put your vampiric instincts and desires at ease. I on the other hand, want something else."

Godric rose up from kissing her neck to look into her eyes. He knew what she was getting at but he needed to hear her say it out loud. He needed her to remind him of how a monster like himself was incapable of such an emotion.

"Tell me what you want."

"I…" She stopped as his piercing gaze began to hurt her.

"Say it."

"I want to be loved."

And with that she squeezed herself from Godric's hold and stepped aside to put distance between the two of them. She didn't want to say it, to insinuate that vampires couldn't love. But it was too late. She turned back to Godric half expecting him to have left the room. Instead he stood there with a soft smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He walked over to her again taking her hand in his.

"You think I can't love?"

"You're a…"

"Say it, don't be afraid to hurt me Isolde."

"Vampires don't love."

The words were barely audible but they were there. He heard them as clear as the night sky and they widened his smile.

"Note, Isolde, how you said we 'don't' love."

She looked at him with a confused look. She didn't understand what he was getting at.

"You're absolutely right, we don't love, but that doesn't mean that we don't know how. We only choose not to because it's easier that way. The majority of us when we are turned, are forced to leave behind the family and loved ones we had when we were human, so we do, we suppress our memories and the love included. We never love again for fear of the resurfacing of our pasts."

He brought her hand to the hem of his shirt and he slid it under. She watched as he guided it across his bare barely and then to his chest. His skin was so cool and smooth, she wanted to take of his clothes and feel his entire body over her warm one. He stopped and she found that her hand rested on the spot right above his heart.

"Just because our hearts don't beat, doesn't mean that we can't feel, or that we can't hurt. We choose not to because it's easy for us. We aren't a raging basket of hormones like humans, or faeries."

"I'm scared."

"Of what, courting a vampire."

"We would be courting?"

"Would you like to."

She bit her bottom lip. She was scare out of her mind. Before when she was talking with Liam she was so sure that this was what she wanted. But now, standing in front of one, a vampire, they were quite…

"Frightening?"

"What?"

"You find me to be very frightening don't you?"

"You have no idea." She whispered.

"Well I would be lying if I told you that there is nothing for you to fear from me. But I will never harm you, you may mark my words if you like."

"Promise? " She whispered.

He removed his hand from over hers but allowed her to keep it over his heart. He stepped closer to her and placed his lips over hers. He pulled back staring into her eyes, their foreheads touching.

"I swear it."

"How long until sunrise?"

Godric closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them with a look of displeasure on his face.

"Thirty minutes."

"Stay with me for twenty nine?"

Godric smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the fireplace near the far end of the room. He placed her on the carpeted floor and used his speed to go and grab a comforter and a couple pillows off of the bed. They cuddled up on the floor, Izzy facing the fireplace and Godric behind her. He twirled his fingers around in her hair, marveling at the way her curls bounced right back into place. He chuckled to himself when he realized they were just as stubborn as she was. He expected her to ask about the chuckling but realized that she was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Izzy awoke the following night. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. She got up and headed downstairs. Once there she found Liam in the parlor standing against the fireplace. He was the only one in the room when she entered. She wondered where all of their vampire guests were.

"Liam, where is everyone?"

"They left for Dallas already."

"Already?"

"Yes Kida, it was only a meeting not an intervention."

"What about Godric?"

"What about him?"

Liam turned around to stare at his sister. He was becoming quite irritated with all of her questions that had obvious answers.

"He's the sheriff what would he be doing staying behind?"

Izzy turned to look out of the window. She couldn't believe that he had just left her. After last night, she thought they had connected on so many levels but apparently not.

"I told you so."

"What?"

Izzy turned back to Liam who had a frown his face.

"I told you that his intentions weren't good, they weren't romantic. He's a vampire and romance isn't something we waste our time with."

Izzy grimaced at his words. He had been reading her mind. She got careless and left it open. She didn't need Liam throwing this at her. She turned away and started walking towards the door. She had another week or two before her friends would be allowed to break away from their family time and come back over. She figured she would take a trip somewhere, there was a feeling of sadness welling up in her and she wanted it to go away.

"Kida, where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know when I get there though."

She didn't mean for her voice to get so sharp and reveal her anger. But Liam was such an ass sometimes. He had no feelings sometime.

"You can fall in love with anyone, anything, please don't fall for a vampire Izzy. Your life will change drastically to fit his, not the other way around. Besides that if the elder found out, you would be banished from the realm."

"If the elders found out what Liam?"

"If they found out that you were bedding a vampire."

"I'M NOT BEDDING HIM!"

Izzy spun around from the door and watched as Liam's brows perked up in alarm.

"What did the two of you do last night? Your thoughts_, 'After last night...'_ what did you mean by that then?"

"We were talking about things Liam. We were going to but...I…we decided against it. Besides that I'm on my cycle right now."

Izzy caught a smirk spreading across Liam's face.

"Trust me that wouldn't stop a vampire. Your femoral blood would drive him wild, as if being a Fae wasn't bad enough. I'm surprised that he didn't take you."

"Really? But he couldn't really do anything with me, it's appalling."

"What is appalling to humans and fairies in the matters of blood is not to us, especially when it comes to that blood."

Izzy watched her brothers gaze briefly dart to her lower belly and then back at her again. He shrugged and turned back to the raging fire again.

"What did the two of you talk about?"

"We talked about…me." Izzy hesitated.

She saw Liam's eyes close.

"Does he know about you?"

"Yes."

"That may have been a little careless."

"I know that now."

Liam heard the sadness in her voice and turned to her. He had a smile on his face for once that day.

"Kida are you serious? Do you really believe after learning what it is you really are that Godric is going to 'not' come back for you."

"What do you mean come back for me?"

"Well, he isn't going to be able to visit Houston all of the time. Not with his responsibilities in Dallas. So it is to be expected that he asks you to go back with him."

"You think he'll really come back?"

Izzy couldn't help the big grin from spreading across her face.

"You really like him don't you?"

"So far."

**I know that this was a short chapter but I am frantically trying to find my inner creativeness. I'm not doing as good with the writing as I was before but it will get better just bear with me for a while. Please review I need reviews you guys. They are nice to have, plus it shows me just how many avid fans of True Blood I have reading my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

The days went by and turned into weeks and still there was no Godric, not even a phone call. Izzy had given up all hope of him returning to her. She was standing outside of one of the cities largest theatres waiting for Kairi. He had called her earlier and told her to meet him and Kira down here for a friends night out.

It was particularly chilly that night, especially for Houston weather. Normally it was warm and humid, or hot and sticky. But tonight the air was dry and there was a nice constant chilly breeze. Izzy stood outside the theatre looking up at the night sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the downtown scent of musky humans and fried foods. She heard someone clear their throat from behind her and she turned to see Kairi standing there. He was dressed rather handsomely she had to admit. Blue jeans with black boots, a black leather jacket and he had his hair was wild, falling loosely around his face. He gave her a quaint smile and she smiled back.

"Where is Kira?"

"I don't know, I lied when I said that I wanted you to meet us both down here. It was only going to be me all along, but I figured you wouldn't show if I told you it was just me who wanted to see a movie with you."

"What are you talking about Kairi, you're my best friend. I've known you longer, not much longer, but even still. I would love to see a movie with you."

Kairi's smile faded, and he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, but as a friend right?"

"Well…yes. Is there any other way?"

He looked back up to her and then slowly closed the gap that separated them. He didn't wait for her to say anything about their close proximity, and he ignored all rational thought. He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed. Izzy didn't pull away, it felt so good. She knew that it was wrong, but damn. She closed her eyes and turned her head into the touch. When she opened them she saw Kairi's were boring into her. There was this look in them that she couldn't quite pin point, an elven look. She hadn't brought up the fact that she knew who he was yet. She was afraid that the friendship they had would be somewhat tainted. After all the only reason he would be in this world is because of her. The elves stayed out of the fairy realm why the hell would they be here in the humans. She guessed that maybe her father had sent him to check on her, even protect her maybe. She wished that it wasn't so though, if he was an elf then that ruined everything. The other reason she won't bring it up is because as long as he's human then this will never end, this friendship. But now, here she was allowing him to touch her like this, things were already changing so very fast. She broke away from his gaze and stepped back, watching as his hand fell back down to his side.

"What's wrong Izzy?"

"This isn't right Kairi."

"Why isn't it?"

"I don't know. It just isn't?"

"It's because of him right?"

Izzy looked up, allowing him to capture her gaze once more. She found that this time she couldn't pull away. She wondered if he was using some form of magic to manipulate her so. If he was then she was more powerful because after a moment longer she found herself able to break away from him.

"It has nothing to do with Godric if that is what you are insinuating. Godric proved to me that he wants nothing to do with me. I've forgotten about him as he has surely forgotten about me."

"Izzy you can't fool me, I can see it in your eyes, you're hurting. You really cared about him and he went and just dropped you as if you were just some disgusting human."

Izzy caught the tone in his voice. He was speaking in third person as if he wasn't a human himself. He was trying to get her to catch on. It was apparent that he knew that she knew what he was. He wanted her to bring it up and stop ignoring it.

"Either way it's none of your business."

"Oh it's not is it? What happened to being your best friend? Aren't I suppose to care for you."

"You want to care for me in another manner, not as a friend."

Kairi shook his head and turned to leave. He was tired of arguing with her. If this was the way she wanted to be then fine. Izzy wasn't going to let him run off just like that though.

"And what do you mean best friend? Best friends don't lie to each other Kairi. They are ALWAYS truthful, right from the beginning. What in the hell is your excuse."

Kairi turned back around. He knew what she was getting at but he decided to play human and be dumb anyway.

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason I can't read your mind. I originally thought that it was because you were dumb, but it turns out that I was the dumb one. And then a few weeks ago in the kitchen, you had…and aura Kairi."

"And?"

Kairi had begun walking back to Izzy, they were once again only inches from each other. Izzy could smell him, he smelt of trees and dirt. He had recently been in the woods. Was he a wood elf then. She lost track of her thoughts and didn't feel Kairi grab her hand and walk her to a nearby bench hidden behind a few trees.

"You're an elf Kairi?"

"Yes I am."

And just like that he released everything he had been hiding from her. She felt it, his aura. It hit her like a heat wave. He was old, that was for sure. His power was immense. It was also probably why he was able to hide himself from her for so long. He was looking down at the ground trying to keep away from Izzys gaze. She placed her hand on the bottom of his chin and lifted it up. This time it was her turn to capture his gaze. She was taken back by the beauty, he was still Kairi but his eyes glowed a bright hazel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered barely audible.

"Your father said to keep it a secret until he deemed it necessary for me to reveal myself to you."

"My father?"

"Yes, the King. He sent me here to watch over you. When he found out that you had begun your 'right of passage' he figured that you would need more protection than just your brother. You would need someone who could be with you at all times. So he created a set of imaginary parents with human aspects and…issues, and he sent me to this world. He gave me quite a bit of gold that I exchanged for human currency and here I am. Everything else is my doing. I decided the best way to get into your life was to start school with you. I created an illusion to make everyone there think I had always been there so that nothing would give way that I was new."

"Why do I need protection?"

"Because this world is full of things that can harm you, creatures to be more precise."

"Why are you revealing yourself to me now though? You said when the it was necessary, why is it necessary now? "

"You have entered the heart of a vampire. Very dangerous for a fairy, which you are half of."

"So you're here to interfere in my affairs with Godric?"

"No, I was originally here for your protection, I told you that. You had gotten involved with Godric which in return made it a necessary point in time for me to reveal myself to you. I was getting tired of hiding from you."

"Wait, so that's why you urged me to go on and talk to him that night. You knew that I would fall for him?"

"I did. And I knew that he would fall for you. I'm much more powerful so I can read him very well, not like a human obviously but he is readable. I knew of his feelings and attraction for you. It would give me the right moment to be allowed to come out and let you know who I really was."

"Why didn't you just tell me? Would my father really have known?"

"No. But his orders get obeyed rather we want them to or not."

"I don't get it Kairi, that is your name right?'

Kairi smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay. How come, if it's so dangerous to be with a vampire , did you insist on me advancing with Godric? Wouldn't you be the one to blame for putting me in danger?"

"Yes. But it is not dangerous by our standards. It is risky business being involved with a vampire, but we see nothing wrong with it. It is the Fae who are strongly against it."

"The fae, but I don't understand, my mother sent me here knowing that Liam was a vampire. She never said anything…"

"She never imagined you actually getting involved with a vampire. And besides your mother wouldn't be the issue, after all, she did have two children with an elf. The Fae see us to be just as dangerous as the vampires."

"I'm still lost to why it is I need your protection. I know the Fae better then I know the elves. I see no prominent danger lurking my way Kairi."

"The Fae elders will kill you. They will kill you and Godric, maybe worst. I must confess also that I have developed certain feelings for you. I figured that you would drop the feelings you had for Godric soon enough. I couldn't read your thoughts very well or sense your emotions so I had no idea that you really felt for him in that way. Usually your kind stick with humans or 'your own kind', never have any of you ever strayed off with the dead before."

"He's not dead Kairi."

"He isn't living."

"True. I know that they will kill me but I also know that there are ways around that. But what do you mean that you have developed 'certain' feelings for me?"

Kairi placed his hand back on her face this time noticing that her eyes didn't close, nor did her head turn into the touch. He leaned into her neck and allowed his lips to brush over her ear lobe.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Izzy shot up and turned her back to him. It's true that she had developed 'certain' feelings for him over this last year as well. Only when he diverted his attention to Kira did she realize it.

"Kairi I want Godric."

And with that she started running back to her car. She wanted to forget that this night ever happened. She wanted Kairi to go back to being…just Kairi. She wanted to see Godric. The thought of him next to her, of being in his presence, it would erase all the bad and confusing emotions that she felt right now. She got into the car and locked the door. She glanced back over to where she had left Kairi and saw that the bench was now empty. He had left. She let her head fall down onto the steering column and allowed her tears to run fear. She sat there for what felt like hours and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Izzy had ceased all of the crying but due to all of her thoughts she had distanced herself from reality and didn't notice a man walking up to her car. He softly knocked on it and Izzy turned to look out of the window. It was dark and she couldn't see much, the man looked to be dressed in all black but she wasn't entirely sure.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for directions. Do you think that you could assist me?"

Izzy's heart sank and a large smile took over her tear stained face. That voice sounded so familiar. In fact she was definitely sure who it belonged to.

"Ma'am, please don't ignore me. I could really use your assistance right now."

Izzy opened the door and stepped out. She couldn't see much of him still because he was dressed in all black and was wearing a black hoodie. He slowly raised his head for her to get a better look at his face. Her eyes lit up and she let out a loud giggle.

"Godric!"

"Yes?"

She didn't wait for any other confirmation. She immediately leapt into his arms and he caught her effortlessly and pulled her into a tight embrace. They both stood there like that for what seemed like hours, taking in each other's scents. When reality finally did catch back up with the two of them Izzy jumped from Godric's arms and stood with her back to him and her arms folded.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you say good bye? Why didn't you even call me?"

"I'm sorry for the sudden leave of absence but there was something in Dallas that needed my immediate attention. As for not calling you, I have no excuses and nothing to say except that my issues needed all of my attention not just part of it."

Izzy turned back around to see Godric smiling at her softly.

"You are quite adorable when your upset you know."

Izzy kept her arms crossed and continued to glare at him. After a moment or so her eyes softened and she put herself back in his arms again. He ran his fingers through her hair as she laid her head against his chest and tried to listen for a heartbeat that no longer existed.

"You have no idea what you put me through Godric."

"I missed you so much and I needed you…especially tonight."

She sighed and Godric lifted her head to catch her gaze again. He stared into them as if searching for something before he spoke.

"What has happened Isolde?"

"Nothing too drastic…and nothing that I can discuss here in the open."

"Shall we go somewhere else then?"

Izzy nodded and allowed Godric took grab her hand and walk her to the other side of her car. He opened the door like a gentlemen and then waited until she got in before he reached over and grabbed her seatbelt, buckling her in. When he rose back up he bent down to peer into the car and check to make sure she was comfortable. He found a bewildered Izzy staring back at him, mouth agape.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that, well, I can buckle myself in Godric."

He smiled and shut the door. He sped to the drivers side of the car and got in. He didn't bother buckling himself up before he started the car and drove away. Once on the highway and headed to a place unbeknownst to Izzy she decided to break the silence.

"You should be wearing your seatbelt to you know."

He didn't turn to look at her but she could see the small of his mouth twitch a little as he suppressed a grin.

"Never mind, where are we going?"

"We are going someplace quite."

"Home?"

"No."

"Where Godric?"

She was getting persistent and it was beginning to irritate Godric. He finally turned to her with a stern look on his face.

"Can I not surprise you?"

Izzy was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. She hadn't meant to upset him. She silently turned to look out of the window feeling a little hurt inside.

"Isolde I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…I sometimes have trouble restraining my irritability."

"I didn't mean to irritate you?"

"I know you didn't."

Godric answered grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm just a little on edge because of some unsettling news I have recently discovered. Please forgive me."

"Oh great."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, 'unsettling' news is all. I've been getting it a lot this evening."

"Will you elaborate?"

"No not now, I just want to be with you."

"You sound as if you don't have very much time to give me."

"I don't really."

Godric glanced at Izzy and saw the worry take over her. They drove under a particularly bright street light and it lit up her face for Godric to see.

"Were you crying?"

"Yes, earlier."

Godric pulled into an abandoned parking lot and turned off the car. He then turned to her and leaned in planting a soft kiss on her both cheeks and then her forehead.

"Izzy please the anticipation is killing me."

"You remember Kairi?"

"I do."

Izzy smiled as Godric tensed up ready for her to tell him that Kairi had hurt her. She placed her hand in his to reassure him and returned his kisses in the same manner that he did. This relaxed him a bit.

"Well it turns out that he's an elf."

Izzy felt Godric relax and turned to him confused.

"Did you already know that or something?"

"I did yes. In fact I received a visit from him earlier this week. He is the one who delivered my 'unsettling' news to me. I fear that he may already know though."

"What? He went all the way to Dallas?"

"Well, I'm sure that you already know that he is an elf?"

"Yes, he told you that too."

"He did."

"Is that the unsettling news?"

"No, the unsettling news is that the Fae elders have found out about us. They want us dead and they know that I am far too old and powerful for them to destroy so they have sent for help."

"Oh no, they already know about us? But we have really only been talking to each other. Nothing serious has happened between us."

"That is true, which leads me to our next issue. I think your brother may have a traitor in his nest."

Izzy pondered on the thought of a traitor for a while.

"Izzy who in the nest knows about you?"

"Just Kairi and Kira, unless someone secretly knows about me and has been holding out for sometime now."

"No that isn't it."

Godric replied more to himself then anyone else.

"Who have they called for help, do you know. I'm sure that there is no creature out there who is going to be more powerful than you, and I've seen a lot of creatures."

Normally Godric would have been very amused with that bit of information and asked to know about all of the creatures that her world holds and that she has seen. But unfortunately now was not the time for small talk.

"His name is Amadeus , he is a vampire from the old world and is very powerful."

" Surely not as powerful as you right?"

Godric didn't answer Izzy nor did he look at her. Instead he started up the car again and pulled away once more. The car was silent for a minute and Izzy had figured that the answer he never gave her wasn't going to be what she wanted to hear. This Amadeus character must be pretty old and very powerful aswell. He must be someone that Godric can't take on.

"Godric?"

She called out hesitantly not wanting to upset him.

"He is three thousand years old, and he is my maker."


	11. Chapter 11

Godric pulled in front of a very large building. He got out of the car and handed the keys to a valet. He quickly sped back around to Izzys side of the car and opened her door for her. Izzy stepped out and looked up at the towering building. It was definitely beautiful. There were so many water fountains and Izzy found the lighting of them to be mesmerizing. She was brought back to the present when she felt Godric slipping his hand into hers. She looked down at their interloped fingers and blushed. Did this mean that she was courting a vampire? She blushed even deeper Godric honestly didn't even qualify as a vampire. He was too god like or angelic to be one. Even though her kind didn't believe in that sort of thing, Godric could turn any ones beliefs upside down.

"Godric where are we?"

"A hotel specifically for vampires, it's light tight so we don't have to retreat to some dark place just to hide from the sun."

Godric watched as the building recaptured her attention. He walked with her into the building and couldn't help but laugh out loud. She was like a little girl in a candy shop. He knew that Faeries had fascinations with water but he didn't know it was this mesmerizing to them. She was literally transfixed on all of the fountains. He figured he could go and book them a room and leave her here for a moment with no worries. When he came back from renting one of the villas on the top floors with a view, he found her sitting next to the largest fountain placed in the middle of the room. She was running her fingers through the water and humming a tune that he couldn't quite recognize. He cleared his throat to get her attention but she didn't hear him. He bent down to her ear and cleared his throat again.

"Isolde?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to take a bath? The wash rooms here are extravagant, and the tubs are quite large."

She broke her trance looking up at him with a large smile. She nodded her head and stood up, following him to an elevator. Once the doors shut she turned to him and planted a large kiss on his cheek.

"This is all so beautiful, it's a shame we have so much to talk about and sort out."

"Oh Isolde, I didn't bring you here to talk to you about the current problems at hand. We are here because I wish to make up for leaving you like I did. You didn't deserve that. I am truly sorry and I promise I will make amends."

"You talk as if you've committed some great crime or something Godric. You came back, that clearly explains your feelings for me. You're a vampire you don't need to think twice about what it is you want. If you didn't want me then you wouldn't have come back."

Godric smiled and gestured for Izzy to exit the elevator as the doors began to open. She gave him a small bow and exited like the lady the gentleman thought she was. She allowed Godric to move in front of her to show her the way but saw that there was no point in that. They had taken the elevator to the very top floor and she found that there was only one door on this floor. It was a large double door made out of shiny mahogany colored wood with brass knobs. Where had he brought her? This was no ordinary hotel. She wondered how she would repay him. She didn't have her brothers credit card on her right now. Even if she did, she was sure this place costs more than the home she and Liam live in.

"Godric this is all…too much. You shouldn't have…"

Izzy was silenced with Godric gently pressing his lips to hers. He ran his hand along her cheek and curled his fingers back behind her neck. After a moment or two she opened her mouth to grant him entrance and he slid his tongue in ever so slowly but surely. She moaned into the feel of it all, the feelings of arousal resurfacing between her legs and the pit of her stomach. She pulled away breathing hard.

"Godric…"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do tonight?"

"Whatever you like love."

"What do you have planned?"

"Nothing as of right now."

"Are we…"

"Are we what?"

Godric came back in for another kiss this time stopping right in front of her lips and redirecting his path. He bent a little lower and found her neck and the pulse that was beating so wildly just for him, begging him to sink his fangs into her and drink. He placed a kiss on that throbbing little vein and smiled against it.

"Are we going to…"

Godric placed his on the side of her belly and slowly went down on his knees. He pressed her against the wall so she could support herself from falling over. He lifted up her dress to reveal her belly and began planting kisses all over it. He began to trail those kisses down so very slowly. His lips reached the hem of her underwear and he laced his fingers in them. When Izzy gasped and let out a moan he took that as his cue to continue with what he was doing. He brought his hand up between her legs and pushed them apart. She parted them but found it hard to balance herself. He effortlessly picked her up and pressed her against the wall harder. He held her legs open for her and she was left suspended there in air, against a wall, with a Godric on his knees between her legs. He pulled the lip of her undies to the side to reveal her soft, peach fuzz covered pussy. He used his fingers to open up her wet lips and he grinned moving his eyes back up to her face again.

"It's funny Isolde because I left you while you were on your cycle and now I come back to you to find that you have started it again."

Izzys heart dropped, oh no. She tried to scramble out of his hold but he held her there firmly with a soft chuckle escaping his mouth. She arched her back and moaned as she felt the heat from his laugh radiating against her clit. She wanted this so bad but it was so disgusting.

"Godric you can't if I'm bleeding down there, its disgusting."

"Its blood and it's the blood of a woman, a Fae woman may I remind you. I very much can do this. I want to do this Izzy. If that is you're only reasoning against my doing this then I'm afraid I must keep going. It isn't enough to deter me."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, do it."

Godric lowered his mouth back to her open folds. She placed one hand on the inside of her open leg and then placed the other on the back of Godric's head.

"Oh Godric."

Godric kept teasing her with his heated breath against the throbbing cunt. He wasn't trying to but he feared that if he indulged in this act then he wouldn't be able to stop. He hadn't fed in days and he was beyond hungry for this girl. He prayed to whatever God was up there that he didn't rip her to shreds before the night was over.

He kissed the outside of her fold and then moved to the other fold treating it the same way. He couldn't help but notice Izzys rapid breathing and her mewling. HE smiled against the fold and pulled away with a nibble. Izzy could hear a ringing noise in the back of her head but ignored it. Godric placed his lips over her clit and kissed it before giving it one long, hot, and wet lick with the tip of his tongue. She screamed out his name just as the elevator doors swung open.


	12. Chapter 12

Godric quickly rose from his knees as Izzy scrambled to her feet and searched for her composure. Godric turned to look at whom ever had entered the hallway to see a young boy who looked to be the same age as the two of them. He had seen enough of the scene to know what was going on, much to Izzys dismay. He stood there wide eyed and mouth agape. Izzy stood there with her hand partially covering her face in embarrassment. She allowed for one small peep hole to watch how Godric would explain this. To her horror Godric stood there with a huge smirk on his face as the boy slowly backed back into the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"I didn't mean to walk in on you sir. I..I was sent up here as room service to see if there was anything you needed. I didn't mean…"

"What is your name?"

Izzy couldn't help but notice the tone in Godrics voice. He was flirting with him. Was Godric into boys?

"Ian."

"Oh, well Ian, this here is Izzy and I am Godric."

Godric replied gesturing his hand to Izzy and then placing it on himself. The boy was beat red and Izzy just wished that Godric would leave him alone. She was sure he wanted to get the hell out of here. Just then Godric's fangs slid out and he growled at the boy. The boy jumped and backed into the elevator before frantically pressing on the button to call it back up to the floor.

"What's the matter, do you not want to join us?"

"Godric no!" Izzy shouted.

But it was too late he had descended upon the boy far too quickly. He grabbedhim by his neck and slung him into the elevator as the doors opened up. Izzy cringed as the boy's body hit the elevator wall and slumped down to the floor of it. He looked like he was getting ready to lose consciousness but he quickly scrambled to his feet and moved into one of the far corners.

"Please don't hurt me."

Godric reached into the elevator and pressed the button smirking at the boy as the doors closed. He turned back around to look at Izzy who was completely horrified.

"What was that all about? Why did you have to scare him like that Godric?"

"He's fine."

"Yeah but…"

She gave up crossing her arms and turning her back to him, facing the door. She felt him coming up from behind her. She turned to him wanting to forget about the last few minutes. It wasn't that bad what he did. After all, the boy did interrupt the two of them and that was very irritating.

"Please don't be mad at me."

Godric ran his hand over her face. She leaned her head into his touch and smiled.

"I won't be."

"Good, shall we go in?

Izzy nodded and stepped aside, allowing Godric to slide his card through it and push it open. Once in the room Izzy took it in. It was even prettier than she had imagined. The window with the view was the wall. It was huge. She walked over to it and peered out. The city beneath them was full of life and lights and beauty. She turned back around to take in the rest of the villa. It was huge, the living room was furnished with white plush furniture. She sat down in a love chair and giggled as she sank into its softness. Then she jumped up and ran for the kitchen. It was made of all stainless steel and was large as well. The floor was a black and made of marble. She ran to the bedroom and jumped on the king size bed. There were pillows everywhere, they were the same size as her practically. She stood up and jumped up and down on it a couple of times. When Godric walked in after her she jumped down and ran past him out of the room again, rubbing her hand over his belly as she did so. He tried to reach out and grab her, that made him want to ravish her with a kiss but she was too fast. He caught back up with her in the bathroom. It was large and extravagant just like he had said. The tub alone could fit a party of people in it. It held several didn't faucets for water. The sink sat on a long marble counter top and the entire bathroom was made of some sort of rock that she couldn't quite name.

She turned to Godric. He watched as she blushed and ran to him. She leaped into his arms and planted him with kisses. They were innocent kisses, he was looking for something a little more hard but he would settle for this. It represented her satisfaction and appreciation which he craved more than her affection right now. He sat her back down and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll go and order you so food? What would you like?"

"I don't know? What do they have?"

Godric pondered on that for a moment. He didn't know how to answer her, after all he wasn't human he never ordered from they're menu.

"Maybe you should look at it when you're done then, because I'm not entirely sure."

"It should be easy, the only thing I can eat is fruit anyway?"

"That's right. Alright, I'll leave you to your business then."

She cringed at his last words and he stopped to make sure he hadn't said anything wrong.

"You make it sound as if I'm human and in need of relieving myself?"

"You don't?"

"No, I thought I told you that?"

"I'm sorry, with everything else you told me I think that that may have slipped past me."

"Oh, well, no I don't our bodies don't digest and so we can only eat fruit."

"Wouldn't you have to digest that too?"

"No, our bodies apparently use it to create mana for strength and power."

"Hmmm…how as that possible, you just eat a piece of fruit and it disappears after you swallow it?"

"I don't know. I guess it undergoes the same process that blood does after you've swallowed it."

"Hmmm…interesting."

"Does it make you feel weird, me not being like a human?'

"Not at all, in fact, it makes me feel exhilarated."

Izzy giggled and watched as Godric left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. She got undressed and didn't bother locking the door, if anything she wanted Godric to walk in on her. She turned to the bath tub and smiled. This was going to be a very wonderful and exiting evening.


	13. Chapter 13

When Izzy was done bathing she quickly got out and draped a towel around her. She made her way out to the bedroom to find Godric patiently waiting for her. He was sitting at the kitchen bar. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello beautiful."

She blushed and walked over to stand in front of him. She nudged his knees to the side and slid between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her bosom. He was running his fingers over her back against the rough fabric of the towel.

"This feels like it's uncomfortable."

"It's okay."

"May I take it off of you?"

He looked up and Izzy expected him to be smirking but he was wearing the most serene expression. She nodded unable to speak because he was going to see her naked. He brought his hands around to the front of her wear the towel was folded and tucked at her breasts. She moved her hand from holding the towel up and the towel loosened a bit. Godric snaked his fingers into the hem of the towel and gently pulled it loose. He watched it fall to the ground and looked back up at Izzy. She was standing there in all her glory. She was absolutely stunning. He licked his lips and found the pulse at her neck. He watched it for a moment. It was unsteady, like her heart was skipping beats. For the first time in his vampiric life he found himself unable to move. He wanted to touch her but found his body had become immobile. Izzy reached for his hand and brought it up to her mouth. She closed her eyes and kissed his finger tips. She opened them and watched him watching her as she put his hand to her neck. She left it there and Godric felt a little abandoned. He wanted her to direct him but then he reali8sed that she had never done this before and was completely clueless as to what to do. He ran his hand from her neck to her breast where he ran his thumbs over her nipples. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, stifling back a moan. He then drug his hand down over her belly. Her mouth fell open and she allowed a whimper to escape it. She was in great need again. He slid his hand to its final destination, the soft part between her legs. At first he had thought she had no hair there. He couldn't see it before. But now that his hand was there he could tell that she had hair but it not much. He gently pushed her legs open and she slightly parted them. He slid first his fingers and then his hand between them and cupped her womanhood. He watched as she let her head fall back to moan. He stood up and picked her up, carrying her to the room. He laid her on the bed and allowed her legs to drape over the side. He got on his knees on the floor and parted them even further. She had cleaned herself up pretty well so he no longer had that sweet smell of her femoral blood. No matter, he figured he would be able to arouse some from her when he wanted it the most. He slid open her folds and placed his mouth near her clit again. He could feel her fingers snaking their way through is hair and grabbing a handful of it. He gave her clit one long drag of his tongue and listened to the moan it elicited. Then he felt her other hand grabbing another handful of hair from the other side of his head. He quickened his rhythm and after a while he noticed her moving his head against her, urging him to go faster.

"Ohhh…Godric."

He didn't look up this time. He continued with his task. After what felt only two be minutes Izzy felt Godric release her clit and sit up on his feet. He pushed her up on the bed a little more and climbed on it with her. He was on his knees between her legs when she noticed the bulge in his khaki's. She accidently gasped and covered her face in embarrassment. He reached down to move them away. He had a smile that made the butterflies go wild in her tummy. He looked down at her, running his fingers over her sensitive area he was previously so attentive to. He went to unbutton his shirt.

"I want to do that."

Godric looked back at Izzy while licking his lips. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him. She found herself face to face with the bulge and felt her face go bright red. He watched, looking down at her, as she licked her lips while staring at it. He ran his fingers through her golden locks and she was brought back to the present. She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. She watched as little by little his shirt began to reveal his chest. When the buttons were all undone she pushed it down over his shoulders and watched as it fell around him on the bed. She reached around him and grabbed it, tossing it to the floor. When she brought her attention back to his chest she was able to see his tribal tattoo from before, along with some new ones. He had what looked to be ruins encircling his upper right arm, and then a another tribal design on his upper left arm. They were beautiful tattoos and she found herself running her fingers over each one of them, tracing them carefully. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his face. He held it there against his cheek as he began to lower her back to the bed. He moved his hand but she kept hers firmly planted on his face, unwilling to remove it just yet. He kissed her deeply, their tongues eloping with one another. Godric felt this was getting to be too much, he needed her. He pulled away from her mouth and peered into her eyes deeply.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

She nodded.

He waited no more. He rose back up to his knees and pushed her legs further apart. He pulled his throbbing cock out and bent down, placing it at her entrance. When he had the tip inserted he sat back up and pulled grabbed on to her thighs for support. He looked at her once more before he went any further.

"Is this going to hurt Godric?"

She sounded so scared but Godric was so far over the edge for need that he had to have this, she couldn't back at now. He gave her a reassuring smile and ran his hands up and down her inner thighs.

"Shhh…it will only hurt for a moment, I promise."

She nodded and with that Godric went back to gripping her thighs and without further ado he plunged into her. She cried out once but bit her tongue and stifled back anything after that. After awhile the pain began to dissipate and she started letting out little moans. When Godric decided that she was ready for more he pulled all the way out, lifted her thighs in the air, and plunged into her, hard and fast. She through her head back and screamed in pleasure. His rhythm had sped up to an unimaginable speed. She could no longer see the outline of his body he was but a blur, literally. She felt him lift up her entire body and she found herself to be upright in his arms. She wanted to kiss him but found that not only was he moving too fast but she was breathing too hard, and screaming too much. The room began to spin. And everything around them went black. It wasn't Izzy losing consciousness, it was her losing control. The Fae in her was coming out and so was the magic.

"God…Godric…you have…to stop!"

She managed to get out between breaths and after one enormous scream but he didn't hear her, or chose not to. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She began frantically scratching at his back but all that did was elicit growls from deep within him. He bent to her ear.

"Just let it take over us. I'm right here, nothing will happen, I promise."

Izzy did just tha,t she through her head back one last time and allowed it to take them over. She could feel the magic coursing through her veins. It felt hot liquid gold was running through her. Godric reached for the back of her head and brought her face to his. He locked eyes with her, her eyes had turned a bright emerald green. He found that he was unable to look away and the next moment there was this huge rush of ecstasy flooding through his body. He felt an unknown force take over his body. He began plowing into her with a strength and speed unbeknownst to himself in his entire existence. Izzy lost all coherent thought and any control that she had had before. The bed and the room had completely disappeared. They were now in some deep abyss, there were lights floating all around them; pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange. They all flashed and spun around them, the whole scene could only have been what Izzy's tutors back home had called the Great Divine, an abyss that held extreme powers and knowledge. This was that abyss.

Godric and Izzy began to slow down and the room came back into view. Godric had no need to breath but for some unknown reason found himself unable to catch his breath. Izzy was clinging to him for support as her mind spun in circles enabling her from thinking or seeing straight. Godric gently pulled her off of him and looked into her eyes. She wasn't there, she was lost somewhere in her mind. Godric tried to think back and remember if he had tried to glamour her. He shook his head when he realized that she can't be glamoured. This must be something that her magic had caused. He gentle laid her on her back on the bed and planted gentle kisses all over her body for what seemed like hours until she awoke from her daze.

He peered into her eyes and saw that the haze was gone but the bright green color still lingered. She was like a goddess. Those eyes he found himself being drawn into like a vortex. He was brought back to her when she placed her hand on his face.

_I'm sleepy."_

Godric jumped, she had said something but her lips didn't move. She smiled at his reaction and when he realized what had happened his mouth fell open.

"Was that…are you in my head?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Whatever had happened during the sex had completely drained her. She needed to sleep.

"_Ummm…I'm tired Godric."_

He didn't say anything out loud he thought it instead, he wanted to see if she could here him.

"_What happened? How are we doing this?"_

"_I don't know, I guess the sex it…opened up a channel for us to…communicate through. Godric please let me sleep."_

"_Okay, yes sleep. I'll be here when you wake."_

She closed her eyes and Godric moved to her side. He lay there watching her, smiling to himself. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her breathing was light and shallow. His eyes moved to her belly. There were strange markings that had appeared that weren't there before. He ran his fingers over them. They were strange intricate designs. They were thin and ran along her body like veins. They were glowing a bright green color, the same color her eyes had been glowing, they were beautiful. HE sat up to get a better look at her. He wondered what he was doing with such a creature. She belonged to someone god-like, not a monster like him. He laid back down after covering her up and pulled her to his chest, falling into a deep sleep soon after.


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to take a minute out of my writing to thank everyone for all of the reviews. So far I've gotten like 60 something reviews and a little over 8 thousand hits for this story. I would love to get more reviews. I'd like to see what everyone is thinking about where I've taken this story thus far. Also I'm kind of at a dead end with the story. So for any of you who have any ideas please let me know and I shall "write to the order". I don't normally do that kind of thing simply because I like to be original but I think it would be fun. So honestly anything that you guys would like to read let me know. If it is to embarrassing for you to say in words than pm me. Honestly I'm feeling like having fun tonight. I'll be up all night tonight, its midnight Thursday morning. I'll be checking my inbox every 30 minutes for ideas. So send some in and I'll conjure them up and post them for you soon after. I'm trying to go for at least five more chapters posted before 3AM so help me out you guys. **

Just in case my email isn't posted on here:

_Yumi4u__


End file.
